


I aim to misbehave

by linndechir



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linndechir/pseuds/linndechir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victarion thinks Asha has become too cheeky and since her father only encourages her, he decides to teach her some manners himself. The problem is, she enjoys it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I aim to misbehave

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the asoiafkinkmeme.

Victarion watched his niece with growing disapproval as the evening passed. She was sitting with her men – _her men_ – laughing and drinking, sharing bawdy jokes, dressed in men's clothes, her hair cut short, and the worst part was that nobody seemed to mind that this _girl_ behaved like a man. Victarion had repeatedly glanced at his brother, seated next to him at the head of the table, but Balon looked, if anything, proud that his daughter had come back from her first raid so successful and respected by her crew. All attempts at talking him out of this madness had been in vain. Balon's voice had left no room for debate; he had said she was the only son he had left and he would treat her as such. But much as Victarion liked to see a smile on his brother's face – they had been too rare since the rebellion, since Robert Baratheon had slain two of Balon's sons and stolen the third – Asha's behaviour irked him. No matter how clever or strong or quick she was, it was just not done. He was sure that the Drowned God didn't approve of such nonsense, of girls running around with axes in their hands when they should get married and bear children.

Asha was as loud as any of her men, teased and bantered with them. Victarion knew some of them, experienced raiders and warriors who deserved to be treated with respect, but Asha seemed to have lost all respect for anyone except her own father. Victarion downed his wine and growled at the thrall who was too slow to refill his glass. If Balon would do nothing about his daughter's behaviour, Victarion would take care of it himself. He kept drinking for the moment, not intent on getting drunk, but merely to calm himself. It didn't really work. By the time Balon retired for the night Victarion felt a ball of hot rage in his stomach, as if every laugh he had heard from his niece that evening had been meant as a personal slight.

He didn't wait for long after Balon had left, walked over to Asha and grabbed her arm. She tensed up, one hand on the axe by her side – good warrior instincts, he couldn't help but notice – but relaxed again when she saw her uncle. She smiled up at him – that cocky smile that infuriated him so. It reminded him both of Euron and of Aeron before the rebellion, and he didn't know which bothered him more.

"Come with me," Victarion ordered and yanked her from her chair. Asha looked confused, but didn't resist. He was glad that she seemed to think this was important enough not to make a scene. Victarion hated it when people made a scene.

"Why, nuncle? Can't it wait until tomorrow?" she asked anyway, frowned when his hand tightened on her arm. He didn't deem that question worthy of an answer, just led her out of the hall. 

She easily kept up with his long strides, moving with a grace he didn't remember from the last time he had seen her. A year ago she had still been a girl, clumsy and skinny, but she had grown up since, taller, curvier, and yet hardened by a year of raiding. Victarion ignored her questions about what was going on until they were well away from the great hall, even as she tried to free herself from his grasp. Taller or not, she was still a woman, and Victarion had never met a woman he couldn't push around as he pleased.

"Are you drunk?" Asha snapped when they were alone in one of the corridors. Victarion pushed her against the stone wall, pleased to see a flicker of fear in her eyes before that cocky, confident expression was back in place. His fingers dug into the fabric of her shirt, pressed just enough against her throat to make breathing a bit difficult.

"You're out of place, little girl. You shouldn't question your uncle's orders."

"Maybe I wouldn't if my uncle told me what he wanted."

He wanted to slap her, slap the insolence right out of her along with that smirk and that swagger, but he didn't need anyone to witness this, neither thralls nor any of the guests who might be wandering through the castle. He grabbed a handful of her hair – short, but not so short that he couldn't get a proper hold on it – and dragged her with him, ignoring her rather colourful cursing. She was angry, he could tell, but not so furious that she would pull a weapon on him.

Despite having lost any youthful clumsiness Asha stumbled when Victarion shoved her into his chambers, but she quickly found her balance again while he bolted the door behind himself. 

"What's all this about then, nuncle?" she asked, her voice calmer than he would have expected.

"It's about my brother letting you do whatever you want," Victarion said as he walked towards her, smiling as she slowly backed away. She moved like a warrior, he had to give her that, and like any sensible warrior she knew when she was outmatched. "You're forgetting your place in this house, in this family."

Asha laughed in his face, suddenly more amused than angry.

"My place? My place is where my father says it is, not you, nuncle. Maybe if you had children of your own you wouldn't –"

He slapped her before she could finish the sentence. Not as hard as he could, but hard enough to shut her up. She raised a hand to her cheek, stared at him in surprise more than pain. Victarion wondered if he had ever slapped her before. He couldn't remember.

"You're right." He scoffed. "I can't keep you from doing what you want if my brother lets you. But you _will_ show me the proper respect."

Asha looked irritated, and the part of Victarion that wasn't so damn _angry_ wondered for a moment why he was doing this, when he knew that it was really pointless to teach her a lesson her father didn't think she should learn. But he would feel like a fool if he just let her go now, like the drunkard she had accused him of being when he hadn't even had all that much. Fortunately Asha made it easier for him.

"You're being ridiculous, nuncle. You dragged me away from the feast for this?" She made a vague gesture and he wasn't sure if she meant the room, this conversation or just him, but he was sick of her dismissive tone.

Without really thinking about it Victarion grabbed her wrist again and pulled her close. He snarled in pain when she kicked his shin – good aim, he noticed, almost dangerously close to his knee – but there wasn't much she could do as he dragged her with him. His bed was only a few steps away; he sat down and threw her over his lap before she could escape him, ignoring her curses. Asha stilled when he held her down with one hand in her hair, capturing her legs underneath his thigh. Her body shook a little, and it took him a moment to realise that she was laughing again.

"Do you think I'm a child?" She twisted her head to look up at him, wriggled on his lap as if she was trying to get _comfortable_ , put one hand on the floor to balance herself. Her other hand rested lightly on his calf, tenderly almost. "Do you think a few slaps will turn me into a demure maiden?"

Victarion growled and pressed her neck down, didn't want those smiling eyes on him. His other hand came down on her arse just a moment later, a dull sound against the leather of her breeches. She only winced a little, and Victarion decided not to make this easy on her. He yanked down her breeches with one quick move, trying not to think of what usually followed when he did that to a woman, but it was difficult not to when he saw her pale skin, white and smooth over nicely muscled cheeks. Her hips were rounded like a woman's, nothing like the skinny girl she had been just a year ago. He didn't realise he was staring until she squirmed a little against him.

"Are you waiting for something, nuncle?" The amusement in her voice was too much, and he didn't bother to hold back this time when he let his palm hit her arse, the slap of skin on skin followed by a satisfyingly loud gasp. Maybe he couldn't turn her into an obedient woman, but at least he could stop her from talking, just for a while. He hit her again before she could collect herself, and again, and this time his hand lingered for a bit on her burning skin, fingers digging in before he lifted his hand again for another smack. Asha kept squirming on his thigh, his hand on her neck not enough to keep her still, and every groan that left her lips made him a bit more uncomfortable.

 _She's your niece_ , he reminded himself, but it was impossible to ignore the friction of her slim body against his thigh, against his crotch when she shifted even closer to him. His thoughts made him angrier, made him hit her harder, but she didn't scream, didn't beg him to stop. She _moaned_. Victarion stilled, his hand still resting on her arse, on skin that had gone red, a stark contrast to her white thighs that quivered with tenseness. Her breeches had slid down to her knees, and he couldn't quench the thought that she had nice legs, lean muscle underneath smooth skin. Maybe he was a little drunk, after all, for he moved his hand downwards just a bit, palm resting on the junction of her cheek and her thigh. His hand was so large that his fingertips brushed the coarse hair between her legs. Victarion swallowed.

Asha shifted until her hip pressed against his groin, and as he loosened his grasp on her neck she lifted her head enough to glance at him. Victarion refused to look her in the face, but he could hear the smile in her breathless voice.

"If that was what you wanted, nuncle, all you had to do was ask."

Her words snapped him out of whatever madness that possessed him and he shoved her off his lap, doing his best not to stare as she stumbled to the floor. Asha just laughed again. She was as flushed as he was sure he had to be, but she didn't look embarrassed, not even as she stood up.

"I thought you liked your girls quiet and obedient," she teased. "Or is that why you were trying to _punish_ me?"

Victarion felt sickened, for surely the only thing more unnatural than a woman behaving like a man was a man who felt desire for his brother's child. She didn't look like much of a child, though, not when she bent down and toed off her boots, then discarded her breeches. Long, shapely legs, and he wanted to dig his fingers into her thighs and spread them ... He forced himself to cut that line of thought.

"Are you mocking me?" he snapped. "Get dressed, girl, I'm done with you."

She should look ridiculous with her shirt and bodice still on and nothing else, but she appeared as confident as she had earlier that night in the great hall, laughing with her men. And that smile, always that smile ... she wasn't really pretty, his little niece, her face too pointy, her father's looks, too many sharp angles for a girl's face, but that realisation didn't help as much as it should.

"I doubt that." Asha glanced down at his crotch, then back at his face. "And even if, who says that I'm done with you?"

Victarion wanted to push her away when she made a step towards him, but she was too close already, straddled him before he could decide what to do. She didn't weigh much, but the warm pressure against his thighs sent a jolt through his body, her face was only inches away from his. Her hands were small, but calloused, quick as she ran her fingers through his hair and pulled off the leather band that held it together. For a moment he let her; there was something soothing in the way her hands combed through his hair. It made him less angry, but it didn't lessen the lust he still felt when she ground against him. He grabbed her shoulders – grateful that she had not undressed completely – to keep at least some distance between them.

"What's the matter, nuncle?" She smiled at him with an ease he couldn't help but envy.

"Just that," he growled back. " _Niece_."

"Doesn't seem to bother you much." Those quick fingers ran down his chest, over his stomach and to his crotch before he could stop her. Victarion turned his head aside, tried not to look at her, but looking down only made it worse when her hand moved from his groin to her own, slipping between her legs. "Don't worry about my _virtue_ , nuncle, other men have been there long before you."

Victarion groaned, and the part of him that told him to push her away, to slap her for her godless behaviour and throw her out was fighting a losing battle in his mind. He cleared his throat, tried to find his voice again.

"I didn't know you were such a whore, little niece." He sounded hoarse, even to his own ears. Asha gave a soft sigh, and her fingers were glistening wet when she lifted her hand to his mouth and caressed his bottom lip.

"Says you? You're the one who sometimes takes several girls a night because one isn't enough for you." Before he could point out that that was _different_ her fingers pushed against his lips, and he opened his mouth readily, sucked the tip of her middle finger in, tasting her. He wondered if she would still talk so much if he had his face buried between her legs, if that would finally make her lose her composure. Instead he reached down and dug his fingers into her arse, watched her wince as his fingernails pressed into sore skin. His tongue still lapped at her finger; he didn't stop even as her other hand started to fumble with the fastenings of his breeches.

"You're not going to send me away." Asha's voice had an unfaltering conviction in it that reminded him of Balon, and in that moment he couldn't argue with her any more than he could have with his brother. Yet he still couldn't bring himself to move, to do anything but pull her against him – her slender body felt stronger than he was used to, her back arching as his nails raked over sensitised skin – until she freed his cock from his breeches. 

"Knew you wouldn't disappoint, nuncle," she chuckled against his jaw, and although it was a compliment her words felt oddly humiliating. Victarion growled and bit her finger, claimed her lips when her hand moved to grasp his hair. Her mouth was as soft as any girl's, but she turned her head aside before his tongue could breach her lips.

"Little tease," Victarion growled, but she only seemed to take that as an encouragement, rubbed against his cock, barely letting the tip slide into her before she moved away again, a breathless chuckle on her lips that didn't quite manage to hide her moans. Knowing that she was right, that he wouldn't stop this, not now, not when they had already come this far, Victarion threw away all pretence of resistance. The hand on her arse moved between her legs, found her sopping wet and needy and she deserved to be teased after this, but he had never had any patience for such games. The next time she rubbed against his cock he thrust up into her, his other hand on her hip holding her in place, but he wouldn't have needed to. Asha met his thrust, grinding against him, yanked his head back by his hair and finally kissed him, and he liked to think that she'd be screaming if she didn't have his tongue in her mouth.

She was even wilder than he had thought she would be, and he couldn't remember the last time a woman had wanted him so much. His hands on her hips could barely keep her from moving, riding him as if she couldn't bear the idea of him stopping. For all that his cock was inside her, Victarion felt as if she was fucking him, and he didn't like that thought. He wrapped one arm around her slender waist to lift her when he got up, glad that her legs tightened around him almost immediately to keep him inside her, then turned and lowered them both on the bed. The way she shuddered and moaned when he thrust into her made him wonder how many of the men who had "been there before him" had fucked her properly through the mattress like she obviously needed it. He could tell that she was trying to flip them over again, hands clawing at his back and twisting into his hair, legs twitching around his hips, but for all her deftness she weighed about half as much as him and all her struggling achieved was to make her tighter around him. Too tight, too hot, too good for him to last long, not at this pace; he tasted blood when he came into her, realised barely that his teeth had torn her lip open.

Another violent jerk at his hair tore him right out of his bliss, grey eyes glittered furiously up at him.

"Don't you dare stop now." Her legs held him close and she wriggled against him, gasped for breath when he thrust into her again. Victarion grinned at the need he saw in her eyes, and for the first time that night he truly felt in control. Despite her attempts to keep him close he pulled out of her, smiled at the high-pitched _whine_ that escaped her mouth. Victarion slapped her, only lightly, then grabbed her chin as he leant in and growled into her ear, "Don't tell me what to do, girl."

Asha looked like she had another witty reply ready for him, so he slapped her again – he had never really enjoyed hitting women, it seemed so unnecessary, but he liked the way she arched up against him when he did, the way she moaned as if he had caressed her. He even liked the mutinous look in her eyes, as if she was considering to slap him back.

Victarion sat up between her legs, fingers digging into those lean, pale thighs as he spread them and pushed them down onto the bed. The confusion on her face made him smile. He considered teasing her until she begged him to let her come, but much as he liked the thought of his proud niece whimpering "please" until she her voice failed her, he wasn't patient enough to bother. Her surprised gasp when he bent down between her legs was good enough, her moans even better. She tasted clean, had probably taken a bath just before the feast tonight, but mostly she tasted like him, and he liked that even better than tasting his come in a woman's mouth after she sucked him. Her leg muscles quivered underneath his hands and she had grabbed his hair again to keep him from pulling away, but he had no intention to stop now, not when it didn't even take much until she came with a helpless moan, shivering violently before her clenched muscles relaxed. 

He rubbed the back of his neck when she let go of his hair; it ached as if her fingers had dug bruises into his flesh. As if surveying a battlefield after a victory he let his eyes wander over her body, her long spread legs, her taut belly, her breasts that were unfortunately still covered up by her bodice, her flushed, sweaty face, eyes closed, the smirk replaced with slack-jawed satisfaction. Victarion wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, felt the wetness on his lips and his beard. He took a deep breath before he let himself sink onto the bed next to her. He was sweating, still completely dressed, and the room felt suddenly far too warm, but undressing would require too much movement right now. 

Victarion wasn't sure if he had drifted off or not when he closed his eyes, if a minute or an hour had passed until Asha curled up against him, one hand on his chest, one leg sneaking over his. She was breathing calmly now, but she still looked lazy and content when he glanced down at her.

"Didn't expect that from you," she said after making herself comfortable against his shoulder. 

"What?"

"You know ... the way uncle Euron always talks about you, I'd have thought you're terrible in bed." Her tone was light, but he tensed up in anger. It was bad enough that Euron teased him to his face, but Victarion wouldn't have thought that his brother mocked him in public. And everything because of that bored-looking, stupid little wench Euron had caught him with when Victarion had been fifteen and still clueless about women. As if Euron had known how to pleasure a woman at fifteen.

"Oh, don't growl like a mad wolf," Asha interrupted his thoughts. That probably would have made him even angrier if her breasts weren't pressing so nicely against his side. He really should have undressed her. "He had obviously no idea what he was talking about, nuncle."

Victarion shifted uncomfortably. This was something he had successfully kept out of his mind while he had had her, but now the word made his blood run cold. He didn't know what unsettled him more – the godlessness of what he had just done, or the fact that Balon would kill him if he ever found out.

"Don't call me that."

"What else should I call you? Lord Captain? Sounds too formal." She chuckled against his shoulder. "I like 'nuncle' better."

"You should go." Victarion had to force himself to push her off him and sit up, when he really just wanted to lie down and sleep, and preferably wake up with a naked, warm and so very willing body in his arms. But Balon sometimes came to see him in the early morning hours and he couldn't take the risk of Asha still being here then. His brother would probably invent a new execution method just for him.

Asha sighed; she seemed as reluctant to move as he was, but she nodded and gave in. The sight of her long limbs as she stretched made him wish he was a younger man. But though he cursed himself for the thought, he didn't deny himself the pleasure of watching her as she got up, walked around the bed, and bent down to retrieve her clothes. She looked at him while she got dressed, and that same smile that had infuriated him the whole evening just seemed seductive now, likeable even.

After adjusting her clothes into a semblance of decency Asha walked back to him, standing so close to the bed that he'd just have to stretch out his arm to touch her. He didn't.

"Are you always going to do that if you think that I'm misbehaving, nuncle?" she asked, and if he hadn't just fucked her through the mattress her voice might have sounded innocent. Victarion scoffed. Asha only laughed and turned away.

"Fine, be like that. I have no intention of changing anything about my behaviour. You can do about that whatever you like."

She seemed to wait for a reply, but when he stayed silent she shook her head and left, fumbling with the door bolts for a moment, then she was gone.

Victarion felt bone-tired, but he wasn't sleepy anymore. Couldn't possibly sleep when the only thought that kept going through his head was that he had fucked his _niece_ , when all he could see when he closed his eyes were her legs and the way they spread so easily for him, and that smile on her face as if she had no care in the world, as if crawling half-naked into her uncle's lap and asking him to fuck her was the most natural thing in the world. For an angry, jealous moment he wondered if she had done the same with Euron, if even Asha had been nothing but his brother's sloppy seconds, but then he decided that his niece was far too smart for that. Smart enough to be scared of Euron and stay as far away from him as possible. It was a small comfort, even when he added in his mind that he'd throttle his brother if he ever touched her, kinslaying be damned.

With a weary sigh he pushed himself up from the bed, stripped out of his sweat-soaked clothes and poured himself a glass of wine. If he couldn't sleep, he might as well get drunk. And maybe call for some wench later to take his mind off what he had just done.

Somehow he doubted that it would work.


End file.
